profile_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Ventus
Ventus (ヴェントゥス, Ventusu), commonly referred to as Ven (ヴェン, Ven), is a fictional character and one of the main protagonists from the Kingdom Hearts series. He was a Keyblade wielder, and was apprenticed to both Master Xehanort and Master Eraqus. He is the youngest of the trio team composed of Terra, Aqua and himself. Ventus is introduced as the youngest apprentice of Master Eraqus who trains him alongside his best friends, Terra and Aqua, to become experienced warriors with the Keyblade. When Terra goes on a mission to find Master Xehanort, Ventus follows him, having also become concerned about his fate. As Ventus journeys through various worlds, he learns about his origins as well as his relation with Xehanort and his apprentice Vanitas. Ventus' heart was severely damaged by the creation of the pure being of darkness in his heart, Vanitas, who was created by Xehanort releasing the darkness from his heart, and then again when the χ-blade forged from their hearts is destroyed. Both times, Sora's heart reaches out to mend Ventus's heart, and by the end of Kingdom Keymasters: Birth by Sleep, Ventus' heart has gone to sleep within Sora so that it can recover until it is fully healed and ready to rejoin his body, which lies comatose but safe within the Chamber of Waking. "My friends are my power... and I'm theirs!" :—Ventus to Vanitas before their final battle. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Jesse McCartney (English), Kōki Uchiyama (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Ventus bears an uncanny resemblance to Roxas, bearing identical facial features. Further highlighting this resemblance is Ventus's outfit, which is strikingly similar to Roxas's own Twilight Town clothes. He wears a jacket that resembles a fusion of Roxas's jacket (white on the right side) and Sora's jacket (black on the left side), also reminiscent of the Yin and Yang symbol. The collar of the jacket is red and pleated, again, similar to the collar on Roxas's own jacket. Underneath this, he wears what appears to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and blue armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder. Master Eraqus wears a similar piece of armor, though more blue-green, and more obvious. Ventus's pants are also similar to the pants Roxas wore, though Ven's balloon outward slightly before closing up about halfway down his legs, similar to caprice pants. These pants are colored in shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and blue piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband that is, once again, strikingly similar to Roxas's, but with white edges as opposed to Roxas's black-edged wristband. Like Aqua, he wears two criss-crossing straps on his chest, on which he wears a silver Keyblade Master emblem. His boots are rather odd when compared to Aqua's and Terra's, as they resemble an armored version of normal street shoes in shades of dull green and blue. Ventus's mannerisms are also echoed by Sora and Roxas; in particular, when standing around he often places his hands behind his head, in the same stance that Sora uses. Throughout both the canonical story and the extra-canonical videos of series, Ventus echoes Sora and Roxas in various ways. For example, in the opening video, Ventus is shown falling through a Station of the Dive to the Heart due to the Kingdom Keys and Soul Eaters shattering the pillar, in a similar way to how Sora and Roxas fall from shattered Stations at the beginning of their games. At the beginning of his episode at the Land of Departure, Ventus falls asleep outside after watching a shooting star, and a little while later, he yawns, and then is startled to find Aqua standing over him, who giggles upon his reaction and teases him affectionately, mirroring how Kairi startled Sora awake. Keyblade Armor When touching the piece of armor on his shoulder, Ventus becomes fully clad in armor. Ventus's suit of armor shares the coloration of the pieces he normally wears, predominantly sporting shades of green and gold. In this suit, Ventus adds a yellow cape to his outfit that is discolored, almost appearing rusted. The armor on his knee is gold and bears a sharp, upward-pointing hook on the outer side of each one. Ventus's helmet has a notably different design from Aqua and Terra's, appearing more squashed and flat at the top. His helmet also has two prongs on either side of his head which point backwards and angle diagonally upward. Strangely, Ventus's boots are colored completely gold in this outfit, as opposed to the multi-colored ones he normally wears. Ventus's armor is altered. He loses his cape, his boots change to more closely resemble those in his unarmored state, and the coloration changes much more than Terra or Aqua's. Ventus's armor loses the greens entirely, now sporting steel blue, gold, and black armor, with several red lines decorating it. * Hair Color: Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Ventus is the youngest of the three Keyblade warriors. Personality-wise, he has many similarities with Sora; he's sweet, cheerful, curious, and gets excited at anything new or interesting, but he feels disappointed whenever Aqua and Terra refuse to allow him to join them on their missions because they do not want to put him in "harm's way." When he gives them their passes to Disney Town, he grudgingly mentions that Scrooge McDuck told him to "take two grown-ups," but he doesn't seem to dislike his status as the youngest of the three. He also makes new friends easily in different worlds and really cares about his best friends Terra and Aqua, viewing Terra as an older brother. Ventus is very much unable to cope with Terra turning and subsiding to the darkness in his heart. Some of his traits and personality might have passed on to Sora when his heart joined him. Along with his kind personality, he also shows a lot of bravery, especially evident when he battles Vanitas for the final time, where he promises to fight for his friends no matter what, knowing the fact that he would lose his heart as a result. Relationships Friends/Allies * Terra * Aqua * Master Eraqus * Lea * Ienzo * Even * Dilan * Aeleus * Sora * Riku * Roxas * Ephemer * Skuld * Brain * Lauriam * Final Fantasy ** Zack Fair * numerous Disney characters ** King Mickey ** Donald Duck ** Goofy ** Yen Sid ** Prince Charming ** Cinderella ** Jaq ** Fairy Godmother ** Grand Duke ** The Prince ** Snow White ** Doc ** Bashful ** Happy ** Sleepy ** Sneezy ** Grumpy ** Dopey ** Magic Mirror ** Prince Phillip ** Princess Aurora ** Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather ** Scrooge McDuck ** Merlin ** Horace Horsecollar ** Queen Minnie ** Pluto ** Huey ** Dewey ** Louie ** Daisy Duck ** Hercules ** Phil ** Stitch ** Peter Pan ** Lost Boys ** Tinker Bell ** Tick-Tock the Crocodile Family Neutral * Grand Councilwoman * Isa Rivals Enemies * Xehanort ** Xehanort (Young) * Unversed ** Vanitas * Braig * Organization XIII ** Xemnas ** Braig/Xigbar * Heartless ** Ansem, Seeker of Darkness * numerous Disney villains ** Lady Tremaine ** Anastasia Tremaine ** Drizella Tremaine ** Diablo ** The Evil Queen ** Lucifer ** Maleficent ** Goons ** Pete ** Captain Gantu ** Captain Hook ** Jumba Jookiba ** Mr. Smee ** Monstro ** Unknown ** Hades ** Hydros Powers and Abilities Out of the main protagonists of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Ventus is the fastest and most agile, which reflects in his primary fighting style of dodging, quick movements, and swift combo attacks. His primary battle style consists of very fast, wide backhanded strikes with his Keyblade in quick succession to deal damage. His single strikes aren't as powerful as Sora's two-handed strikes but his ability to attack quickly in multiple-succession makes up for his lower attack power. He can even augment his swift combat style with the Fever Pitch Command Style. Fitting his name, Ven has a strong affinity for aerokinesis, possessing wind-based skills such as the Cyclone Command Style, Tornado Strike, the Tornado spell, and his Air Flair and Stratosphere finishers. His heart's nature as one of pure light is also reflected in his affinity for light, capable of using it in his Salvation and Faith techniques and his Wingblade Command Style. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Ventus's Keyblades are primarily balanced in terms of attack and magic power. His versions of common Keyblades are shorter in length compared to Terra and Aqua's. Ventus's Keyblade is also the one used by Sora and Roxas when they are dual wielding. Due to Ventus's heart residing within Sora, Sora can use both his own and Ventus's Keyblades. Roxas can use it because Ventus's heart stayed within him when Sora was turned into a Heartless, but Xion's existence siphoned away Roxas's ability to use Ventus's Keyblade until she is defeated. When Sora and Roxas join together, Sora reawakens his ability to use Ventus's Keyblade in Drive Forms or even outside them. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Kingdom Hearts'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also * Vanitas * Sora * Roxas * Xion Etymology His name means "wind" in Latin, similar to how Sora's name is Japanese for "sky". The official Japanese website refers to Ventus as the "Swift Wind Returning to Bonds" (絆巡る疾風, Kizuna Meguru Shippū). External links * Ventus Wikipedia * Ventus Kingdom Hearts Wiki * Ventus Kingdom Hearts Wiki, the Kingdom Hearts encyclopedia * Ventus Disney Wiki Notes & Trivia * Ventus's name is pronounced "Ven-tus" despite the fact it is rooted in Latin, in which "V" is pronounced as "W". * When the Metamorphosis attacks Ven before he arrives Deep Space in Stitch's world, Ven calls it an Unversed without having been properly told what the creatures he is fighting are called. It was only Terra, Aqua, Master Eraqus, Master Xehanort, Vanitas, and Master Yen Sid know what the Unversed are by name. Although, he could have read Xehanort's Letter and learned the term from that. * Ventus was originally intended to be left-handed, but the idea was scrapped. However, he is shown holding his Keyblade with his left hand in "The Gathering". * Dream Drop Distance's ending reveals that Ven has been sleeping in Castle Oblivion for over a decade, but he seems to not have aged. This could possibly be due to its magic. However, considering that Union χ reveals that he has been around ever since the Keyblade War, it may also be because he actually ages slower than the others given his magic training. * Ventus' comatose state is the most likely reason why he has not been able to "grow a heart" over the years without one. * Ven is the only one of the Birth by Sleep protagonists to never gain an upgrade of his default Keyblade. Terra's Keyblade goes from the Earthshaker to the Ends of the Earth, while Aqua's goes from Rainfell to Stormfall. Interestingly, Ven's Keyblade Glider seems to be an evolved version of the Wayward Wind. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Kingdom Hearts Universe Characters